Jimmy
by Skylark Meadow
Summary: This is total stupidity. It is the adventures of my super Gary Stue though a bunch of books. Blame artemisdevotee for this story, she is the reason for it's existance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really stupid story that I told my friend when she was being really quiet. If you think it is idiotic in a funny kind of way, then i have succeeded. I made Jimmy up for the record.**

**

* * *

**

Once there was a boy named Jimmy. He was a very special boy. He had spent his childhood in Antarctica being raised by Kung-Fu Penguins, a unicorn named Sparkles, and a flying snake named Fred. Jimmy had spent the first 13 years of his life learning things from his magical friends, and found that there was almost nothing that he could not do.

His powers included: Flying, speaking all of the known languages, talking to animals, and basically anything else one can think of.

Unfortunately for Jimmy, he did not have any social skills because he had never met anyone other than his animal friends.

One day, Jimmy realized that he was gravely lonely in Antarctica and decided to search the world in hopes of making some real friends.

**

* * *

**

**a/n review if you feel so compelled**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**

* * *

**

First he started by looking for people in Antarctica. To his surprise, while he was scouring the land, he came across a girl who happened to be around his age flying in the sky on huge wings. Jimmy thought that this girl may be interesting, so he decided to go investigate. After demanding information from this girl and only ending up with her name (Max), he got very angry and flew away. Unfortunately for Max, Jimmy vented his anger by massively disturbing her mind before he left.

---------Max POV-----------

Max was very confused as to what just happened. A random guy had just come up to her and started yelling at her. After he refused to answer his questions, he flew off in a hurry and she found herself waking up on an iceberg with Fang kneeling beside her looking worried.

"What happened to you?" inquired Fang.

Max proceeded to tell Fang all of what happened and just continued to drone on and on like a crazy person. Unfortunately, this drove Fang to a point of such extreme insanity, he flew off and killed himself, because life was not worth living anymore.

* * *

**a/n the stupidity continues, review if you want. I really don't care what you say. Any review is a compliment for me. Hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Twilight series, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

Back to Jimmy, after being completely disappointed by Antarcitca, he decided to go to America in hopes of better luck. The next stop in his journey was Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest places he had ever seen. He did not hold very high expectations for this place because it seemed very boring. Upon further investigation, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Forks was more exciting than he thought it would be. The first thing that he saw was a huge meadow in the middle of a forest. Normally this would not have caught his attention, but there were these two people down there, and one of them was sparkling. Jimmy thought that this place may be entertaining, and decided to fly down and see what was happening.

The moment he landed, the sparkling boy (who appeared to be 17, but Jimmy knew was much older) immediately jumped up and started acting very defensive. The girl behind him seemed very surprised at the sight of Jimmy.

"Stay behind me Bella," said the "17" year old boy in an urgent yet smooth voice.

"It's okay Edward, he looks friendly," replied Bella.

Jimmy started to explain who he was, but Edward never relaxed. Jimmy assumed this was due to the fact that Edward was trying to hear Jimmy's thoughts but was being blocked out. Eventually after hours of talking, Edward finally loosened up and started to explain about himself.

Jimmy was very happy to find that his search had paid off, and that Edward was a vampire that drank animal instead of human blood. He also found out that Bella kept thinking about how much she was anticipating becoming a vampire and living forever with Edward.

Jimmy was happy for them, but decided that he must continue his search of the world for even more interesting people.

But he quickly visited La Push (he had heard Bella thinking about the werewolves that lived there) as one final stop in Forks. There he found that there really were werewolves, but they were not very hospitable. They said that he smelled like vampires and that he must die. This angered Jimmy and he preceded in kicking their butts until they were running away with their tails between their legs.

One of the werewolves named Jacob was so ashamed at being beaten by a 14 year old kid (Jimmy had his birthday a couple days before) that he went on a rampage and ended up being shot by a Forks police officer named Charlie. This made Bella very sad, but she got over it in about 2 days.

* * *

**a/n I wrote this during my Twilight phase, which I am pleased to say I am out of. I really hate this chapter now but whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Uglies series, Scott Westerfeld does.**

**

* * *

**

The next place that Jimmy went was the future, using his time traveling skills. He went to a time when all of the sky scrapers of present day were in ruins and there were new cities where everybody looked perfect. He saw that in most of these cities, there were always huge parties which looked like a lot of fun. Jimmy wanted to be included in the fun so he made himself age to 16 so he could fit in and went to a city with a huge river near it.

At one of the parties he found that all of the people were really stupid, as if their brain had been altered. After looking over their brains with his X-Ray vision, Jimmy found that their brains had been messed with and would therefore not be any fun.

Since he was displeased with this time period, he cured all of the peoples' brain issues, leaving the world in mass chaos, then went to some other point in time.

* * *

**a/n Yay, more destruction is left in his wake. Review if you feel like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, Michelle Paver does. **

As opposed to going to present day, Jimmy went all the way back to 6 thousand years ago. He wanted a change of scenery, and he definitely got one. He can across a boy and girl who were traveling through the woods with a wolf. He saw the boy communicate to the wolf and thought that he had finally found somebody like him, but was disappoint to find the boy could only talk to wolves.

When Jimmy went down to see what they were doing and found that they were the least bit surprised to see him fly in. When Jimmy asked them why, they simply said it was because they had seen weirder.

Jimmy figured they were right after discovering that they had seen homicidal bears, an entrance to Hell, crazy moms, and many other disturbing things.

When Jimmy asked them what they did for fun, the girl named Renn said that they didn't have time for fun. This disappointed Jimmy, so he left that time period with a bang, literally.

There was a huge crater where he was standing after he disappeared.

* * *

**a/n I think I am giving up on this story for now. There hasn't been any silences caused by my friend lately. I kinda have a stunted imagination and no time to read books.**

* * *


End file.
